Two Regular Requests
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: Ema and Kiyoshi test into Ouran and take a small tour of the Host Club. They are encouraged to pick regular request boys; so who will they choose?    An Ouran Host Club One-shot/possible complete story.


The sun was setting low behind the clock tower located around five minutes away from Ouran Academy, the top school for pupils of wealthy aristocratic families. Along the cobblestone streets, only added for a more vintage feel, walked two of the most recent students of OA, Ema Yoshida and Kiyoshi Oshiro. Their hair reached the small of their backs and their eyes glittered with pure interest. They had both just tested out of Ouran Middle School, both had been determined not to attend Ouran Public High School. However, classes at OA were done for the day, leaving Ema and Kiyoshi to wander about the city until time for bed, which came very quickly it had seemed. Neither girl slept a wink before the sun popped above their windows and lingered high in the sky, setting the day with perfect warm weather. As planned, they met in front of the fountain before entering the Academy.

"There's only one thing I'm absolutely positive of Ema," Kiyoshi's voice fluttered from her glossed lips and over to her friend.

"What's that?" Ema was occupied, sitting on the side of the fountain and tracing her olive fingertips around the water.

"I was sitting in my graphics animation class, listening in on a few conversations of course..." Kiyoshi rounded the fountain, hopping lightly onto the side before walking the length of it, "and I heard about this...Host Club. It's ran by these boys, Ema. There are different types, they say."

Ema's eyes wandered up to meet the face of her friend, wander and wonder seeping from them. "You wanted in this Academy just for that?" After a quick nod from Kiyoshi, they straightened their uniforms and walked through the front doors.

Classes were the basics and both being first-years, they interests were piqued. Mostly by two boys situated at the back of the classrooms in everyone of their classes. Their hair was red, the color of a nice blend of pumpkin and firetruck. They had faces of sheer male beauty, free of blemishes, and they wore the same face, no differences. The final bell chimed throughout the halls and there were many hours left in the day, which left Ema and Kiyoshi free to wander up to the music room currently occupied by the Host Club.

Behind the doors, the girls stood, amazed and entranced by the glorious decor laid out in front of them. The boys, tending to their guests, let their heads swivel in their direction. New guests to the Host Club was like cat nip to a kitten. In mere seconds, they pounced. Well, one in particular. His eyes sparkled and his blond hair fell over his eyes as he grabbed hold of Kiyoshi's small, pale hand. His body was close to hers, making her strangely uncomfortable.

"Welcome ladies, Tamaki Suoh at your service. May I introduce you to the members before serving your request?" His smile touched both edges of his mouth, smoothing the mood. Tamaki did not wait for either to answer before guiding them both around the massive room. A young looking boy with innocent, beautiful features sat at a table covered with cakes. Next to him, a taller, muscular boy sat. "These, my princesses, are Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. They are our strong-silent and boy Lolita types." Refusing to give much time for observation, he moved on to the next table, where the young boys from their classes sat. "They," letting his hand flourish to the boys, "are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are twins and posses a strong brotherly connection to one another. Request them and you'll both understand. However, we must move on."

Kiyoshi shot a glance towards Ema, who's eyes still hovered at the twins' table. Both boys were watching with amusement as Tamaki dragged the girls around the room, showing them glimpses of the boys and giving them their names. Perhaps they'd request a few minutes with each, just to get a better introduction. Before long, they were halted once more at a very large desk.

"I'm pleased to introduce you to our Vice-President, Kyoya Ootori. It may not seem so, but he is our 'cool' type here at the Club. Moving on." Giggles escaped both girls' mouths as they approached a rather awkward looking boy. His features looked feminine and weak. "Here is Haruhi Fujioka, who is not accepting requests at the time. He must be on his way to pick up a few cans of instant coffee." Light bulbs flashed on inside their heads, but no, they'd never voice their opinions. At last, Tamaki dropped Kiyoshi's hand and placed his own onto the curve in his side. "I am Tamaki Suoh, President and the 'Prince' of the Host Club. I will treat you both as if you were Princesses and will always protect you." His hair flipped from his face, revealing a slightly hungry look in his eyes. "Now, ladies, who is ever so lucky as to receive your request?"

Stepping next to Ema, Kiyoshi whispered a few things into her ear. Neither knew exactly which boy they would request. They didn't care too much for a prince, an over-orderly guy, a small child, quietness, or brotherly love. It seemed to them that each boy played a part and played it well. why not show the real personalities? That was it. They must choose the boys that would seem to posses the best personality, one not drawn up by some boy calling himself a prince.

"Well," Ema began, "it seems that we can't make up our minds. We have an interest in each of you, actually. We've also heard more things about the club from elder girls that attend rather regularly." She batted her eyelashes, letting the folds of her dress move softly across the carpet.

"Yes, we have. Although he is seems very charming, we do not wish to request Honey at this time, but maybe at a later date. Nor, Mori." Kiyoshi could see Tamaki's eyes lighten ever so slightly at the elimination of two of the most requested members. "Continually, Kyoya seems grand, but we should chat with him once we are more acquainted with the club. We'd never want to embarrass ourselves in front of such a well-respected man." Although he flinched, Tamaki seems to bounce a little with excitement. They were narrowing down the group, leaving just him and the twins, since it was already made apparent that Haruhi was out of the running.

"I have my mind made," Ema stepped out in front of Kiyoshi, standing just so that she could see most of the room. "I would like to request Kaoru Hitachiin." Her smile was gleaming and perfect as she removed herself from the now extremely eager Tamaki and her friend. Tamaki and Hikaru remained, making Tamaki fairly certain he would win out over the more closed up and ill-mannered twin.

Kiyoshi approached Tamaki, laying her hand on his shoulder, circling him for a better look. "The person I wish to request is stunning, charming, and highly like-able. He seems to hold conversation and gazes very well." She moved her head closer to his face, just inches from his chin. "I request... Hikaru Hitachiin." This sent Tamaki into the nearest corner, balled into a position where his knees connected to his chest and his head fell low.

Kyoya directed the girls to the Hitachiin table and watched Tamaki sit in his corner of shame. Snickers escaped the mouths of the twins and Ema and Kiyoshi felt a tinge of guilt.  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Do not feel bad, he'll recover as soon as the next 'princess' walks through those doors," in perfect unison, these words were said to them by the Hitachiin twins.

With shared glances, the girls laughed heartedly and nodded, knowing this was true.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, another day at the Host Club. Will Tamaki recover quickly? Will Ema and Kiyoshi request Kaoru and Hikaru everytime they visit? WILL they visit again? These are the questions you can find once you re-enter through the doors of the Ouran High School Host Club!" These words spilled from Renge Houshakuji's mouth, the Host Club's 'manager', as she returned to her nestled, very random hole in the floor.


End file.
